Knight's Adventure
by Blackfang11
Summary: After a prank gone wrong, Germany ends up in a strange world filled with even stranger things. He must help the people there and find his way home! GerIta, RoChu, FrUk, AmeriPan, SpaMano, AuHung
1. Chapter 1

Germany ran through the woods looking for Italy who had ran off from training for the third time today. One of these day he would have to set Italy straight, chasing after him was getting old. Else where in the same forest the magic trio was setting up a prank.

"this out to get that wanker America good," England said as he put a spell on a magic circle.

Norway just nodded covering the circle with leaves.

Romania laughed," haha. He'll walk onto this and out magic spell and be turned into a deer for ten minutes."

England jumped into a bush to hid, "Then we chase him around giving him a good scare.

Norway and Romania got in the bush with England to wait. They waited for thirty minutes when Norway looked at England.

"You sent the note to America right?" Norway asked.

"Ah bloody hell, I was so excited about the prank I completely forgot to send it," England said smacking his forehead.

Romania snickered," Thats sad England."

England glared, "Shut up you wanker!"

England was about to hit Romania when Norway stopped them, "guys."

"What?!" they both said.

Norway pointed to Germany as he ran close to the circle calling for Italy.

The three bursted out of the bush, England and Romania yelled, "STOP!"

germany looked at them going into the circle," what?"

The circle glowed and Germany froze confused at what was happening. The circle glew brighter and brighter until it expolded with magic and germany was gone.

" we just?" Romania stuttered.

" WE BLEW UP GERMANY!" England yelled.

Romania pointed at England, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

" MY FAULT!? YOU DREW THE CIRCLE!" England yelled.

" WELL YOU DID THE CHANT!" Romania yelled back.

The two began fighting as Norway looked at the circle and finally spoke, "It was both of you."

The two other magic nations looked at him, "What?"

"The circle has some marks switched and the chant england missaid 'Shika' and said 'shiki' instead." Norway said.

The two became crest fallen at their little mistakes.

"Then what happened to Germany?" asked Romania.

"Theres no telling," Norway said.

England sighed, "then we have to hope hes alright."

"Some one needs to tell the Axis what happened though," Norway said, "And its not me."

England and Romania looked at each other, and ran away not wanting to be it.


	2. Chapter 2

Germany woke up in the forest, his head sore, his clothes ripped, his hair a mess, and he was very angry. That magic trio had almost killed him and ran off now?! He would strangle them when he found them. He stood and dusted himself off looking around, something felt wrong.

"EEK! Some one help me!" A woman screamed.

Germany heard and ran towards the scream, some one was in trouble. He found the source a huge beast with three heads, wings, and two tails had a woman back against tree.

Germany backed up, " the hell is that?!"

The beast turned one of its snake heads and hissed at Germany before turning to him completely. Germany backed up more, maybe he could use this to get the thing away from the woman. Germany picked up a rock throwing it at the beast and ran. The beast roared and chased him. Germany ran as fast as he could but tripped and the thing pounced. Germany rolled out of the way getting back up and running more. He had to kill this thing some how. or at the very least knock it out. Germany managed to keep a head of the thing when he saw his answer. Germany grabbed a branch that was low enough for him to grab pulling it back. Germany let go and the branch made it roar shaking its head. Germany then pushed on a weak tree with all his strength and it fell on the thing. It fell and was knocked out. Germany caught his breath and started collecting his thoughts.

"What the hell was that?!" Germany asked himself, "Did those magic idiots make it?"

Why would they make that monster and let it attack people?! he would have to do something about it we he found them. Germany then remembered the woman and went back to where she was to check on her. Germany knelt in front of the girl who had her head down covering her head whimpering in fear. The girl was really pretty from what germany could see, she had long brown hair held in a red ribbon, a blue dress, red gloves, and her hair had a curl like Italy's for some odd reason.

"Are you okay?" Germany asked.

The girl looked up and she looked just like Italy! the same face and the same eyes.

The girl hugged him, "YOUR FINALLY BACK!"

Germany was confused, "WHAT WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Germany shoved the girl off of him and the girl looked at him confused. She tilted her head looking at Germany leaning close at him.

Germany leaned away," What the hell do you want? who are you!?"

The girl sighed, "oh. its not him. I'm sorry sir, Its just you loo a lot like someone who went missing that I cared about."

Germany asked, " What do you men by that?"

"Its hard to explain. Luddy was our Kingdom's most powerful knight and known through out the world. But one day he just vanished!" The girl said.

Wait..Kingdom? Since when were their Kingdoms? Those had all died out for a new and present government systems. This was getting weirder by the second. AND WHAT KIND OF NAME IS LUDDY!?

"So, who are you?" Germany asked, almost scared of what his answer would be.

The girl smiled, "I am Princess Felica of the kingdom Uarris."

Okay now Germany was lost. he never saw any place called Uarris before on any map. This Felica girl must have been lying to him. Germany stood and turned his back to her trying to figure out what the hell was going on. weird monster, weird girl, and a kingdom called Uarris. Added to the fact that the Magic trio tried to do some spell and stopped germany from stepping in a circle the had made. Germany had manage to pieces the puzzle together He had same how ended up in another world! HE HAD TO GET HOME!

"Umm. Mr." Felcia said getting up dusting off her dress, "You look so much like Luddy I was wondering, Could you please pretend to be him?"

Germany turned to her, "Whoa there. First off My name is Germany. And what makes you think I'll do that?!"

felcia put her hands together pleading, "Please. You act kind of like him and you sound like him."

"Why would I do it?!" Germany yelled.

"If you pretend to be Ludwig for just a few yes, I promise I'll help you find your way home!" Felcia said.

Germany sighed fixing his hair back, "fine. But you have to get me home!"

Felcia grabbed Germany's arm pulling him, "OH THANK YOU! Come on lets get back to the castle and get you into Luddy's clothes!"

Germany sighed as he was led by Felcia, what had he gotten himself into?"


	4. Chapter 4

"This is a little uncomfortable," Germany id from behind door.

"Oh please, sir Germany let me see," Felica said

Germany came out wearing white clothes, grey armor, a black shredded cape with red inside, boots, ad his cross.

"I feel idiotic," Germany said crossing his arms.

Felica stood holding a sword, " Germany, can you take off that cross? Luddy didn't have one and it might let others to find out your not him."

Germany shook his head, "nein, I'll just wear it o this cape covers it." Germany fixed his cross so no one could see it.

Felcia tilted her head, "nein? What is that?"

"hmm?" germany said, "Its my native language, German, It means no."

Felcia held up the sword, "here. A sword so you can fight."

"WAIT! WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT FIGHTING!" Germany yelled.

Felica shushed him, "You have to at least look like you can fight."

Germany sighed taking the sword, "Fine. I'll do it."

Felica smiled, "then come on! Lets go to the castle so you can show my parents that 'luddy' is back!"

"And this is a private knight's post right? We should leave before we are seen," Germany said.

So the two left and went to the castle. As they went germany couldn't help but wonder what this king and queen are like, hopefully they can be his ticket home.


	5. Chapter 5

AN- I'm reposting this because I had made a lot of mistakes in the uploading. sorry every one.

Germany followed Felica through the castle and they all bowed to Felica as they passed. Then again she was royal. Germany shrugged it off and looked at the skipping princess, she reminded him more of Italy as time passed. What was with her?

Felica turned to him, "Okay my parents are in here. be sure to be respectful and call my papa ' Majesty' and mama , ' Highness."

Germany waved his hand, "Ja, ja. Majesty and highness."

Felica opened the doors running in, "Papa! mama! i found Luddy!"

Germany's jaw dropped at the two people who were there in throwns. The first, was Russia?! He was wearing a red robe with blue designs, blue pants, boots, and a crown on his head. Next to him, CHINA!? He was wearing a Blue robe with red designs sandals, and a tiara on his head.

Germany walked in, "hello Majesty. I have returned."

russia (?) smiled, "Welcome back Ludwig. The entire Kingdom was in a panic."

"Sorry," Germany said.

"but the important thing is you are back now," China (?) said.

Felica clapped her hands, " Isn't it great mama! I managed to find him by myself!"

China waved his finger, " Felica it was dangerous to go out. what if a monster ate you? Or you were abducted?!"

Felica lowered her head, "sorry."

Russia chuckled, "now now Yao. Lets be happy felica is safe and Ludwig is back."

Yao? Was this russia calling this China that? Germany thought.

"Yes Ivan. I suppose," Yao said.

felica ran to germany, "I'm gonna go with Luddy to his room to make sure everything is okay."

"very well," Ivan said.

Felica and Germany left the room. germany looked at Felica as they walked and was about to speak.

"no. Yao isn't my my real mother. Hes it by marriage." Felica said.

"So what about you're real mom?" germany asked.

felica looked down about to cry, "She got really sick and passed away when I was little."

germany lowered his head, "Sorry."

Felica looked up smiling, "But come on. I'll show you you're room."

Felica grabbed his hand running. germany looked at her as they ran, This girl was strange.


	6. Chapter 6

Germany had been posing as Ludwig for a week and wanted to go home NOW. He stormed to Felica's room to tell her to get him home. Germany banged on the door and no answer. he tapped his foot annoyed.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" germany yelled.

Still nothing. germany grabbed the handle and turned it, unlocked. He slammed opened the and began to yell.

"FELICA! I DEMAND YOU GET ME HOME NOW I-i.i.i."

Felica gulped, "uuh. you . I."

there was a wig on the bed, along with the gloves she wore. She was getting dressed, and with out the wig had short hair but the curl was still there. Germany's eyes widened looking at her.

"hehe. I guess now you know," her voice was different now. More of a boy's.

Felica was..a.a. MALE! Felica was a prince!? A cross dressing prince?! germany now knew why felica reminded him of Italy. He was this world's Italy!

"your a. b. Boy!?" Germany said.

Felica sighed, "yes. My real name is Felicano."

"Why do you dress like that?" germany asked.

Felicano sighed, "Its a long story."

Germany crossed his arms, "I have time."

"My mother had always wanted a boy and a girl. But they had twin boys instead. So my mother noticed I was more feminine then my brother so she dressed me in dresses and taught me to be a girl. After she died my father aid I should start acting like a boy but I refused. When my voice changed I locked myself in my room until I could speak like a girl," felicano said.

germany sighed, "Your way to nice."

"Is that bad?" Felicano asked.

germany got up, "no. I'll be going now. and I won't tell anyone you're secret."

Germany left and felicano smiled, Germany was really nice.


	7. Chapter 7

Aph Knight's adventure: ch7 notes by ~Blackestfang, Apr 12, 2013, 6:44:06 PMLiterature / Prose / Fiction / Fantasy / Introductions & Chapters

Germany sat in the room he was given which was actually Ludwig's room but he had something more important to do. he sat at a desk writing on a piece of paper, he was writing the names of nations and writing what they were called in this world along with the way he was suppose to call them. he only had a few thing written down. of course it was written in german in case someone who shouldn't read finds it.

'Italy is felica but real name Felicano. pretends to be girl for dead mom,' was the first line. He had left some spaces incase he needed to add things.

'Ludwig is myself. missing,' Again he had left room.

'Russia is ivan. King, felicano's father. wife died. call majesty,' that was all for that entry. 'china is yao. queen, felicano's step 'mother'. call highness.'

He strummed his fingers thinking of what else was needed. Romano might be Felicano's brother but this world was weird so best to leave that blank for now. Maybe he should write about the mother, but her info was limited as well.

Then felicano came in wearing his normal dress, wig, and speaking in the girl voice, "What cha doing Sir germany?"

Germany blushed, "Sir? umm. Any way. I'm making a note to myself reminding me of things I need to know and other things."

Felicano clapped his hands together, "That sounds like a great idea!"

"What was your mother like. If I can ask?" germany said.

felicano sighed, "Mother. I guess you should know. My mother was the picture of beauty and grace herself. She had long brown hair, elegant skin, soft brown eyes, wore the prettiest of clothes. there wasn't a single person in out kingdom that didn't think she was beautiful. She loved my brother and I, she would always play with us even if she was busy with work she would find a way. My dad would also play with us and if you saw us you wouldn't think we were royal. But when mom fell ill we all tried to make her better, in the end we failed and mom died. Dad was so depressed after words and our economy started to fall. Then he met yao, but since gay marriage was illegal at the time he made it legal so he could marry some one who somewhat reminded him of our mother. My brother was mad and left to adventure. i was so sad and didn't know what to do. The Ludwig showed up and gave me back my smile!"

germany was amazed at such a story, "And what was her name?"

felicano took out a picture that was in his dress, "Heres a picture of when she was pregnant with us."

The woman was like felicano discribed and germany smiled seeing that see had two curls like Italy's and romano's.

"her name was Anastasia," Felicano said.

She wasn't a nation but Germany recognized that name as someone in Russia's history.

'Anastasia was Ivan's wife. died of illness. not nation mother Felicano and-' he left a space for what ever Felciano's brother would be.

Felicano smiled, "Any way. tomorrow were having a big party and be sure to come okay." With that Felicano left.

germany lied back in his chair folding the note up, he wasn't looking forward to this.


	8. Chapter 8

Germany leaned against the wall at the ball watching people dance and talk. As a 'knight' all he had to do was making sure nothing went wrong. He was never a fan of these parties but he didn't have a say. Felicano ran up to Germany.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"not really. It bores me a bit," Germany replied.

Felicano grabbed his hand and pulled him to the floor, "That cause you haven't danced yet!"

"i can't dance!" Germany said.

Felicano put Germany's right hand on his hip and held the left hand in his and with the free hand he had left put his hand on his chest.

"like this. Just relax and go," He said.

Germany nodded and followed Felicano's lead. Even though Germany didn't enjoy dancing, this was fun. Maybe when he gets back home he'll do it again with Italy. Hours passed and germany was back to standing watch while felicano talked to people. He looked at ivan and yao who were also chatting. this wasn't a bad evening at all.

Glass shattered and people entered the room through the windows wielding wepons. people panicked and ran.

"Do something!" ivan yelled to Germany.

germany drew his sword but one problem. He didn't know how to use on very well. Other Knights battled and germany ran to Felicano who was freaking out.

"calm down!" germany said.

" I'm scared!" felicano said.

before Germany could speak again someone on a rope swinged in grabbing felicano landing on the other side on a window still. The person wore a red coat, with gold, a red hat also with gold, a white fuz hanging off the top of his hat, an eye patch.

"Hahaha! Time to go! We got the princess!" He said.

Germany recognized him now, it was this world's England! Felicano struggled in his grip crying.

"You're that pirate! Arthur! Release my daughter!" Ivan yelled.

Arthur smirked, "can't do that. NOW MEN LETS GO!" the men left and Arthur jumped out the window and Felicano screamed.

"LUDWIG! GO TO THE PORT AND TELL THE CAPTAIN OF OUR NAVY WHAT HAPPENED! WORK WITH HIM AND SAVE THE PRINCESS!" Ivan yelled.

Germany ran out, even though he didn't know what would happen he had to save Felicano.


	9. Chapter 9

Germany was told that the captain and his 1st mate or assistent was away from the ship at the time. he sat o some boxes and took out his note and started writing.

'England is Arthur. Pirate evil must stop.' was all he put.

"Sir Ludwig. Antonio and Lovino have returned," a sailor said.

Germany put the note up standing as the two walked up to him. The first had messy brown hair green eyes, a red uniform with a white ruffle around his neck. It was this world's Spain. The other had blur clothes also with a white ruffle around his neck, white gloves with red at the end, brown eyes, brown hair and a curl. It was Romano.

the romano walked up grabbing Germany by the cape around his neck, "this is all you're damn fault! It was you're job to keep my sister safe and look what happened!"

"now Lovino calm down," the Spain said.

Lovino let go and glared at him, "Don't tell me what to do Antonio you bastard."

Antonio smiled, "but i'm your boss."

"and I'm the prince of our kingdom," Lovnio snapped.

"can we just go? We have to find Arthur and save Felica," germany said.

Anotnio snapped his fingers " No problemamo. Everyone board ship!"

Everyone boarded the ship and as germany looked around, Lovino climbed up to the crows nest looking out binoculars. Antonio took the wheel and took out a compass.

germany walked up to Antonia, "how do we know where to look?"

"simple. I know Arthur isn't a pirate that would take a princess cause she wants to. So one of the other kingdoms must have her taken," Antonio said.

Lovino came down and another sailor took his place, "lets just get going already."

Antonio nodded, "raise anchor!"

The anchor was lifted. "Raise sails!" sailors raised them.

Antonio spun the wheel and the ship took off. Off to save the princess!

Onboard Arthur's ship Arthur shoved Felicano into a room, "this will be where you stay until we arrive."

felicano got up not speaking in his girl voice, "Please let me go!"

Arthur closed the door and locked it, "No."

felicano sat on the bed crying, "Waaaahhh! Someone save me!"


	10. Chapter 10

"So where are we going to first?" Germany asked.

"Its hard to say where," Antonio said.

" What about enemies?" Germany asked.

Lovnio glared, "You know that after the Second Great War all three kingdoms decided to ally with each other to stop it from ever happening again." Lovino smirked, "Or are you just stupid?"

Germany growled, "Well do me a favor and shut up."

Before they could fight Antonio got between them, "I suggest we vist the closest kingdom and ask if they know anything."

Lovino took out his map, "lets see where here. soo. The closes kingdom is Ranfce."

" Thats about another 5 hours from here," Antonio added.

"well whats the king like there?" germany asked.

"Annoying," Lovino said.

"You say that about everyone," germany commented.

Lovino took out his knife," I would kill you if I could."

germany smirked, "Feeling is the same."

Lovino stormed off putting up his knife grumbling. Antonio smiled and went to the wheel. Germany crossed his arms leaning over the deck to look out into the distant, Ranfce, what would be waiting for him there?

Aboard Arthur's ship Felicano was trying to pry open the window so he could jump out and escape maybe. He tried everything he could to get it open but it wouldn't. Felicano started crying, he wanted to go home, he wanted Luddy back.

The door unlocked and some one came in with a tray of food, "Time to eat Princess."

The pirate had glasses, blonde hair with a curl on the top, a red bandanna around his neck, blue ripped shirt and pants, and boots.

" I'm the 1st mate. My name is Alfred," The pirate said putting the tray down.

" You don't understand! I'm not a girl! So you can let me go!" Felicano pleaded.

Alfred laughed, " No, we know your a girl nice try."

felicano took off his wig, "SEE!"

Alfred shrugged, "Maybe you can never grow your hair so you wear that."

Then Alfred left locking the door. Felicano picked up the tray and ate. Some one had to save him. they just had to!


	11. Chapter 11

It was a long five hours but they had arrived in Ranfce. Antonio, Lovino, and germany went to the castle to see the King. Germany looked around, this town gave him a familiar feel. But why? they arrived at the castle and went to see the king in the throne room. germany's eye twitched at the king.

"hello my guests. What can i do for you?" he asked.

The king was france. he wore white clothes with gold strips, a small blue cape, blue pants, and boots.

" Francis. We came to talk to you," Antonio said.

francis looked at them, "yes? And I see you have brought prince Lovino and the mighty knight Ludwig."

Lovino rolled his eye, "its important."

Francis smiled, "Whats wrong?"

germany spoke up, "Princess felica has been kidnapped."

Francis gasped, "Thats awful! Who did or do you think I had some one do it?"

germany nodded, "We belive you might have hired the pirate Arthur to take her."

francis was shocked, "Arthur?! Arthur took you're princess!?"

"base on you're reaction it wasn't you," Lovino said.

Francis sighed, 'hes done it this time. he'll be killed when they get him! Arthur you moron!"

"You know Arthur?" germany asked.

"we were best friends when we were kids but being a prince after my father died I had to take over and I didn't have time for him. He threw a fit and started causing trouble. I begged him not to but he wouldn't listen, when he had turned eighteen he stole a ship and proclaimed himself a pirate. I couldn't do anything," Francis explained.

Lovino got mad, "Well he took my sister!"

francis closed his eyes, "I'm sorry about that. Matthew come here."

germany hadn't noticed the person next to francis this entire time. he was sure that this was canada he? was that his name? he wore a brown sweatervest, red tie, white shirt and pants, and brown shoes.

"yes king?" he asked Francis.

"I have to do something to help. Contact THEM and have them send their best. We will have him help them," Francis said.

Matthew nodded, 'Okay." Matthew ran out.

francis stood, 'theres a special merecinary group that have many fighters. They will own do missions that have a pure cause and will not harm innocent people. they should help."

Antonio smiled, "Thanks!"

"He'll be on you're ship in an hour," francis said.

the three nodded and francis wished them luck as they left.

They waited on the ship until the fighter arrived. The fighter arrived on time. actually right at the hour mark.

"hello. I am Kiku," he said.

It was the Japan of this world. he wore all black, sandals, a mask over his nose and mouth showing only his eyes, a red scarf, and a katana on his back. They set sail and germany made new notes.

'france is francis. King of ranfce. surpisingly responsible.'

'Kiku is japan. Ninja free range soldier.'

germany put away the note seeing something move. He got up and went to see what it was. He moved the box and there was francis!

"What are you doing here?!" germany yelled.

francis winked, " I said I would help so I am."

"Not like this! we thought only hiring Kiku!" germany yelled as the others walked up.

"to late now. If we take him back we'll be losing more time," Antonio said.

Lovino face palmed, "So were stuck with him!?"

"yes," francis said smirking.


	12. Chapter 12

germany paced around the boat becoming bored. There was nothing to do on the ship. he looked at francis and wondered how he could help them since he was a king. Then at Lovino, he wasn't much of a fighter in his world so would it be the same here? germany looked at the sky, a nice clear day. The boat shook a little and germany looked at Antonio who sighed and told a sailor to take the wheel. Antonio took out an axe and told sailors to get ready.

Germany looked at Lovino as he took out his knife, francis asked to borrow some bow and arrows which a sailor found some giving them to him. Kiku took out his Katana. Germany drew his sword looking around, what were they getting ready for?

It was then a three headed snake thing rose from the water. Germany cussed in German looking at the thing. Antonio charged swinging his axe making one head back away and growl. Francis shot an arrow into one of it's eyes and it reared back. Japan then cut that head off. The remaining two lunged when a two fire balls hit them. germany turned to see Lovino holding two fireballs smirking. SINCE WHEN COULD ROMANO DO MAGIC!?

"LUDWIG!" Antonio yelled.

A head was rushing towards germany and he swung his sword down cutting the head in half. He lucked out. Kiku made quick work of the last one and Antonio pushed the remaining parts overboard.

"Sea hydras. Nasty things," Antonio said taking back the wheel.

Everyone went back to what they were doing and germany sighed, He had some work to do if he wanted to match the fighting power of these people.


	13. Chapter 13

Aboard Arthur's ship Felicano held his wig and sighed, he had given up trying to escape. He heard the door open and put his wig back on Arthur came in with his meal. Arthur put the food next to his captive and smiled, felicano looked away crossing his arms not wanting anything to do with Arthur right now.

"were almost there," Arthur said.

Felicano frowned ,"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!?"

Arthur sighed, "I'm not allowed to tell you prince."

felicano was caught off guard, "you just called me Prince!"

"I know you're not a girl," Arthur said, "But it doesn't matter, we need you."

felicano frowned, " need me?"

Arthur left, "Sorry, can't say." He left locking the door.

On Antonio's ship, Antonio was the only one awake steering the ship, beside him was some tea. It was his job to find the princess and save her.,Antonio rubbed his eyes, this was his third day with out rest.

"thats not healthy you bastard."

Antonio smiled, "Prince Lovino, Its late."

Lovino walked up to the wheel and stood beside his captain crossing his arms, " yeah,Why aren't you asleep?"

Antonio smiled, "I can work for days with out sleep your majesty."

Lovino scowled, " cut the formal shit. You need sleep NOW."

Antonio flinched, " lovino?"

Lovino sighed, "go to bed. I can steer. we need all the strength we can get to save me sister."

Antonio looked at Lovino and smiled, " Okay then." he then kissed lovino's forehead, " My 1st mate." Antonio went to his cabin and Lovino stood there for a minute taking the wheel. That insane bastard, Lovino was always babysitting him.

Germany lied in his cabin writing notes about people here and when the candle was getting low he hid his note and lied in bed. how much longer until he could go home, but first things first, he had to save felicano of this world. He then started to wounder what was going on back home, hopefully things haven't gotten to bad since he came here.


	14. Chapter 14

felicano was being prepared to be taken to the person who hired Arthur to take him, his hands were tied and a cloth was over his eyes. he heard Arthur talking with Alfred.

" So all we have to do now it deliver the package, get paid, ad leave," Arthur said.

"But now were the most wanted people in Uarsis!" Alfred said.

" Well Uarsis has bigger problems soon," Arthur responded.

Problems? What did he mean!?

"okay," Alfred said sadly.

Arthur pulled felicano up, "okay time to go."

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PROBLEMS!?" felicano yelled.

" You'll learn," Arthur said pushing felicano to move.

As they walked Felicano wondered why no one tried to stop them? A heir to a foreign kingdom is in trouble. Was this a private port? But only the rulers of kingdoms have those! Felicano heard doors open and they kept walking, by the sound they were fairly large doors. they stopped and Alfred took off the blindfold and felicano looked around, A thrown room?

"hello felica," said a man with white hair, red eyes, wearing a white shirt, and pants, and white and black robe, a little yellow bird on his head. felicano gasped he knew this person!

" KING GILBERT!?" felicano yelled.

gilbert smiled, "yes. I hired these pirates to capture you for me."

"why?" Felicano asked.

"For my brother!" Gilbert said, "he went missing because of YOUR kingdom. So its only fair I take someone away from them!"

" But my father will be-" gilbert cut him off, "I know. I want to start a war with him. its their fault Ludwig disappeared."

"hes back! we found him now please let me go," felicano pleaded.

" Oh please. I know its not him. its a look alike that you made out to be him!"

"but. do you really want Uarsis and Siaspru to fight. What if ranfce gets involved? YOu'LL START ANOTHER GREAT WAR!"

" It'll be worth it." gilbert said smiling. he paid the two pirates and they left. Gilbert shoved Felicano the thrown next to his and sat in his own.

"behave yourself felicano.," Gilbert laughed.

he knew Felicano's secret, some one had to stop Gilbert before its to late!


	15. Chapter 15

Antonio's ship sailed easily across the water with everyone going about their business. Germany sighed bored out of his mind, being on a ship was so boring.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!" the sailor up in the crows nest called.

"What is it?" Anotnio asked.

"I SEE THE PIRATE'S SHIP! WE FOUND HIM!" He called.

Anotion grabbed his axe, "All hands ready! We hve found them!"

The sailor got ready and Germany, Lovino, Kiku, Francis, and Anotnio got ready to face Arthur. As the ships got close they began to fire at each other. Kiku jumped over to Arthur's boat fighting. Lovino cast fire spells on the ship and the pirates worked to put it out. Francis tied a rope to an arrow so Antonio and Germany could wing across, He stayed on their ship firing arrows as Lovino used magic.

Alfred came at Kiku with a knife and fought him to the best he could. Arthur attacked Germany and Antonio with a saber. Kiku ha no problem dealing with Alfred since he was much faster and had more skills. Germany and Arthur on the other hand were struggling against Arthur's speed and power.

"Come on sir Ludwig," Arthur said, "You're suppose to be the greatest of all knights. why are you lacking?

germany swung his sword and missed but thanks to it Antonio was able to hit Arthur with the blunt side of his axe. Arthur stumbled and germany dropped the sword punching Arthur so har in the face he flew back several inches. Arthur went to stand when Antonio put his foot on his chest holding his e ready to kill him.

"Arthur. Where is the princess?" Antonio asked.

Arthur didn't answer and the other pirates stopped. Antonio clenched his teeth, "Well?!"

Arthur sighed, "we already gave her to the person who hired us to take her."

"Who?" Germany asked.

Arthur glared, "Why should I answer?"

germany gave him a bone chilling look, "you really wanna to know?"

Arthur looked at Antonio, "It was Gilbert."

Antonio got off him shocked, "WHAT!? Why would Gilbert do that?! Our kingdoms have the strongest the love of god, Ivan and him are close friends!"

"Its because Luwig went missing," Arthur answered.

Alfred smiled, "But hes here now so if you hurry back you can show him Ludwig is okay and release her."

germany sighed, "it won't work."

Antonio tilted his head, "why?"

"I'm not Ludwig," he said.


	16. Chapter 16

Germany sat in Anotnio's room along with Alfred, and Arthur. All three had their hands tied, Lovino was glaring not at the two pirates but germany.

Antonio glared at germany, "If your not Ludwig who are you!"

germany sighed, "my name is Germany, I came from an alternate world by accident. I'm trying to get home."

"Then why were you going around saying you were Ludwig?!" Lovino yelled.

"Felicano asked me to!" Germany yelled back, getting tired of this.

"Felicano?" Alfred asked.

Lovino crossed his arms, "So, You know my sister is a boy named Felicano."

Germany nodded, "he said he could help me."

Anotnio cut him free, "Thats all I need to hear."

Lovino was about to smack antonio, "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"If your brother trusts him hes got a be nice right," Anotnio said.

Lovino groaned, "Whatever. But right now we need to save him.

"WAIT THAT PRINCESS IS A BOY!?" Alfred said in shocked.

"Yes Alfred," Arthur said.

"Arthur why did you do all this?" Francis asked.

Arthur yelled, "BECAUSE YOU THREW AWAY OUR FRIENDSHIP! YOU WENT TO TRAIN TO BECOME KING AND JUST LEFT! you forgot all about me."

Francis smiled, "I'm sorry. But why would you take another kingdom's heir?"

"I was hired," Arthur answered annoyed.

"By who?" Kiku asked.

"Why should I answer?" Arthur smirked.

Lovino took his knife holding it to his throat, "If you don't tell you die!"

Francis pulled Lovino away, "Please Arthur. Live are at stake."

Arthur looked at Francis and sighed, "Fine. it was Gilbert."

Everyone but Germany and Alfred were surprised by this, "WHAT!?"

Arthur nodded, "He was furious with Ludwig's disappearance and decided that he would take felicano as pay back."

"Gilbert?" Germany asked.

"hes the king of Suripsa. His brother is Ludwig," Anotnio answered

So he was this world's Prussia.

"Well we have germany then we could trick him into letting Felicano go," Francis said.

"It won't work," Arthur said, " He knows you're not Ludwig."

germany took Lovino's knife cutting Alfred and Arthur free. Lovino yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"They can help. Were gonna need it," germany said giving him back the knife.

Lovino shoved the knife back in its place, "FINE."

Alfred looked at Kiku, "Ninja? cool!"

"Do you have a plan?" Arthur asked Germany.

"We can't just run in!" Antonio added.

Germany smiled, "Relax. I'm also a great military mind like Ludwig."


	17. Suripsa

Germany and the others arrived in Suripsa, Antonio ordered his men to stay on the ship as did Arthur to his men.

"Are sure about this?" kiku asked Germany.

Germany nodded, "yeah, We're gonna save the 'princess' and come back heros. That sounds like what America would say."

"Whose America?" Alfred asked.

Germany sighed, "your counter-art in my world. Hes annoying and wants to be the big 'hero' of everything."

Romano interrupted, "CAN WE GO!? My brother is in trouble and father is waiting."

germany nodded, "Ja,ja."

The others gave him a confused look since they didn't understand him. Germany told them to forget it and get moving. they arrived at the castle where spears where pointed at them by the guards.

"halt, Who goes there?"

"Let us through," Germany demanded.

The guards got ready to attack, "No. King Gilbert said no one enters."

germany looked at Arthur who used his magic putting them to sleep, they were then able to enter. Strangely there were no other guards. Where was everyone? germany had a very bad feeling.

"Stop!" a female voice yelled in front of them.

Germany recognized who this was. It was this world's Hungary. Her hair was down, she wore fancy green white and red clothing, a sword by her side, and a shield.

"Gilbert said no one gets through," She said crossing her arms.

Alfred laughed, "Like one person can stop us?!"

She snapped and guards entered the room surrounding them, "I am Elizabeth, Commander of Suripsa's royal guard!"

Alfred drew his blade, "germany, Antonio, kiku, Francis, and Romano. You all go ahead Alfred and I can easily handle this."

They nodded as Arthur cast a spell causing the five to vanish.

"WHERE?!" Elizabeth gasped.

Arthur smiled, "that spell will last long enough for them to get out of this room and closer to the little 'princess' you wanted."

Elizabeth drew her sword attacking, "YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!"

Alfred took out a switch blade, "lets go Captain."

Arthur nodded aiming his blade and getting some magic ready, "Of course."

The spell on the five wore off as they came across the next opponent, it was the Austria of this world. He wore pure white clothes with red lining, a harp, and a book.

Romano laughed, "What are you going to do?! Sing us to death?"

"My name is Roderirch, King Gilbert Chancellor. I am also a Bard," he said.

"we don't have the time now move!" Germany yelled.

Roderirch strummed his harp causing the five to cover their ears, "AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"I use music to attack. You shall not pass," Roderirch said fixing his glasses.

Francis whispered, "germany, Antonio, Romano. You three go ahead. Kiku and I will hadle this."

Antonio whispered, "You sure?"

"We can handle it," Francis said looking at Kiku who nodded taking out his katana.

Francis took out his bow and arrow, "Go when I say."

Francis fired three arrows at Roderirch who dodged and Kiku stunned him with smoke.

"GO!" Francis yelled.

The three ran ahead leaving the other two to fight the music.

Finally they arrive in the throne room and Felciano smiled when he saw them, "BROTHER! ANTONIO! GERMANY! You came to rescue me!"

Romano ran towards his brother, "Hold on!"

"WAIT!" germany yelled.

To late Romano triggered a trap and he was painfully shocked by an electric spell. Romano stumbled back his skin smoking from the burns. Gilbert walked into view smiling, Gilberd was perched on his shoulder.

Gilbert extended his arms, "Welcome. I must say i'm surprised you made it this far."

Germany got ready to fight, "let Felicano go and we won't have to fight."

Gilbert pointed at germany yelling, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE MY BROTHER BUT YOU ARE NOT HIM! YOU SOIL HIS NAME!"

Antonio took out a battle axe, and romano got his long dagger ready to fight.

Gilbert pulled out his own sword and Gilbird flew in front of him, "I'll kill you then send both Romano's and felicano's heads to their father!"

Germany started shaking, this wasn't right. gilbert was out numbered, but the thing that had him confused was why was he using a small bird?


End file.
